Ohne Dich in der Nebel
by ElfCollaborator
Summary: The fifth and sixth installments of the 'Weiss, set to Rammstein' songfic series. Rated T for violence, languages, themes and angst. White Rose (Ruby/Weiss), femslash, etc, etc. Characters belong to Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum, and lyrics belong to Rammstein. "Without you I am also alone/Without you" "The last kiss/she does not remember it anymore" RnR!
1. Nebel

**A/N: Since Nebel turned out to be too short, I've decided to put it together with Ohne Dich as a two parter. (Also, they have similar themes and I'm lazy.) Le gasp!**

**As always, the lyrics belong to Rammstein, and Weiss and Ruby belong to Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum. The songs are 'Nebel' from the Mutter album and 'Ohne Dich' from the Reise, Reise album.**

Nebel

_Sie stehen eng umschlungen_

_ein Fleischgemisch so reich an Tagen_

_wo das Meer das Land berührt_

_will sie ihr die Wahrheit sagen_

_(They stand with their arms tightly around each other_

_a mixture of flesh, so rich in days_

_where the sea touches the land_

_she wants to tell her the truth)_

It was a red dawn, upon a crimson beach. The waves cleared out the blood upon the sand slowly.

There lay the fading corpses of many Grimm, slain by ice, slicing, bullets, or otherwise. Between them lay a trail of blood leading to a small clearing set out in the middle of the corpses.

There lay a young girl, the life ebbing away from her, clad in a red hood and cloak, her beloved scythe lying nearby, shattered and broken. Holding her was a slightly older girl, with hair whiter than ice, her once-pristine blue jacket now stained crimson. By the floor next to her was a rapier, itself stained with crimson, the Dust within it exhausted.

Ruby looked up at Weiss' dirtied face, tears welling in her silver eyes, one hand holding the pale-haired girl's cheek, the other held to the mortal wound she had sustained in a vain attempt to stem the bleeding.

"I-It hurts...it hurts so much..." The black-haired girl's voice shook with the effort to speak, and it tore at Weiss' heart. Mere minutes ago, she had been so...vibrant.

Now...now she was broken. Ruby was broken. She knew not the wound that had felled her, only that she was broken.

"R-Ruby...don't worry...you won't..."She couldn't bring herself to say 'die', not when there was still a faint hope. "...Yang will get here soon. Please, h-hold on..." The heiress attempted to hold her still; the younger girl was shivering, and it did not help that her own hands were slick with blood-whether it was hers or not, it did not matter.

She looked down at Ruby's face, trying not to let her own tears fall. She had to be strong; if nothing else, at least it would comfort Ruby that her best- this knowledge wrenched her heart, twisted it- her best friend could go on.

She'd wanted more than friendship.

* * *

_Doch ihre Worte frisst der Wind_  
_wo das Meer zu Ende ist_  
_hält sie zitternd ihr Hand_  
_und hat ihr auf die Stirn geküsst_

_(But the wind eats her words_  
_where the sea ends_  
_she holds her hand, trembling_  
_and kissed her on the forehead)_

"D-Does it h-hurt...t-to die?" The hooded girl asked. Weiss made a choking sound, trying to hold back a sob, before responding.

"N-no...it doesn't hurt."

"H-how do y-you know?"

The pale-haired girl took a deep breath to calm herself down- it barely worked- and continued. "...I d-don't. And y-you d-don't need to, y-you dunce.

Y-Yang will get here s-soon...p-please, Ruby, hold on..."

The black-haired girl shook her head. "I-I don't think I-I can hold on any l-longer..."

"P-please! I-I have to t-tell you something, Ruby. I...I wanted to tell you a-afterward, b-but..."Weiss summoned up her courage, and looked straight into her silver eyes before continuing.

"I...I wanted more than f-friendship. I...I always..." She couldn't finish the sentence. Ruby did.

"...loved you..."

With a visible effort, the silver-eyed girl clasped Weiss' hand for support, reaching up to plant a small kiss on her forehead.

"B-but...w-when..."

"Since the moment we f-first met."

* * *

_Sie trägt den Abend in der Brust_  
_und_ weiß_ dass sie verleben muss_  
_Sie legt den Kopf in ihren Schoß_  
_und bittet einen letzten Kuss_

_(She carries the evening in her chest_  
_and knows that she must wither away_  
_she lays her head in her lap_  
_and asks for a last kiss)_

The pale-haired girl looked around, hoping - _pleading- _for any sign of help; Yang, Blake, anybody, _anybody._

But nobody was there. They were alone.

In her lap, Ruby coughed up some blood, and her tears ran freely- Weiss never liked seeing her cry. It hurt her inside, to see the one she loved cry, no matter if she couldn't fix it or not.

And it all made sense in her mind why she saw her cry sometimes, at night.

The heiress' heart broke in two. She could have had a beautiful relationship, had she known Ruby returned her affections, even for just one night, one that she asked, pleaded, prayed, _begged _for.

It was not to be. No god was to answer Weiss' plea.

* * *

"W-Weiss...I-I'll be g-gone soon..."

"No...don't say t-that. I-I promise, h-help will b-" Weiss was interrupted by the silver eyed girl's coughing fit. With each hacking, wet cough, more blood flecks stained the heiress' jacket and skirt.

"W-we both know help i-isn't coming. I-I'm not t-that naive.

I-I only w-want one thing." With visible strain, Ruby lifted her head up to look into Weiss' icy blue eyes.

"W-what?"

"I just want...w-want a kiss...g-goodnight."

* * *

_Und dann hat ihr sie geküsst_  
_wo das Meer zu Ende ist_  
_ihre Lippen schwach und blass_  
_und ihre Augen werden nass_

_(And then she kissed her_  
_where the sea ends_  
_her lips, delicate and pale_  
_and her eyes tear up)_

Weiss had little choice. She could not simply deny Ruby-not now, not while her life was ebbing away.

Not while this was the only time she could ever show her affections apart from a mere phrase.

And so she kissed the dying girl.

* * *

As it happened, both of their minds seemed to synchronise in thought. Wistful views of what could have been went through Weiss and Ruby's minds as they kissed.

Graduation, alongside each other, preparing for the world ahead.

Living by each other in the same house, living the life they deserved, they thought they earned.

Welcoming home their beloved children from a day of school- one aspired to go to Beacon, like his parents. Ruby merely patted him on the head, and told him stories, while Weiss watched on, smiling.

Watching the rolling fields of the country, sitting together, old and decrepit.

And finally, when their time came, they went together, hand in hand, a tearful smile on their faces.

* * *

It was not to be.

When Weiss pulled away, Ruby had passed away. Her last expression was a pained smile, and her eyes had looked...satisfied.

"R-Ruby...y-you dunce...why d-did you have to leave me?" The pale-haired girl hugged her dead comrade tightly. At last, the tears fell freely, and the girl protested Fate's decree, to no avail.

"Please wake up, Ruby...I-I..."Weiss sobbed.

"...I love you."

* * *

_Der letzte Kuss ist so lang her_  
_der letzte Kuss_  
_sie erinnert sich nicht mehr_

_(The last kiss was so long ago_  
_the last kiss_  
_she does not remember it anymore)_

Despite the passing of years, Weiss never forgot Ruby.

Despite however long had gone since, she never forgot her first- her _only_ love.

Dunce. Leader. Friend. Lover. Those were what Ruby was to her.

And when she went, a part of Weiss' heart had died, right there with her, on that beach.

It had been so long ago, the last kiss, and Weiss barely remembered it.

Not until the day she died.

* * *

And as she lay there, surrounded by nobody, her own life ebbing away, Weiss, having lived eighty-seven years, looked to the door to her room, and it opened, shining a brilliant white light upon her.

By the door frame leaned Ruby, her beloved Crescent Rose at her waist, smiling. Her hand was offered to Weiss, and the pale-haired girl stood up feebly, taking it.

"Come on, Weiss. Let's go."

"...It's been so long, Ruby."

"And we'll have even longer once we get there."

And the pair walked away from life, and into an eternity of bliss and peace.

* * *

**A/N: One down, one to go. Read and review, and I hope you enjoy next chapter!**


	2. Ohne Dich

**A/N: As the disclaimer's already up in the first chapter, the only thing to say here is enjoy, read and review!**

Ohne Dich

_Ich werde in die Tannen gehen_  
_Dahin wo ich sie zuletzt gesehen_  
_Doch der Abend wirft ein Tuch aufs Land_

_(I'm going to go into the fir trees_  
_There where I last saw her_  
_But the evening is throwing a cloth upon the land)_

Ruby stood there, for what felt an eternity. It was snowing; not harshly, with biting winds, but lightly, as if the sky was setting a blanket of ivory upon the world to set it to rest. The trees around were coated in snow, and- ironically, she thought- were more alive than she was.

"Weather you would have liked," she remarked bitterly. The silver-eyed girl looked down upon what she was holding.

In her arms was cradled Weiss- or rather, her body. Her face was frozen in a small smile, her eyes shut; almost like she was sleeping, only Ruby knew what had really happened-and any logical, seeing person would, for her body was rent open with a scarlet gash, tarnishing her once pristine white and light-blue ensemble.

The silver-haired girl's eyes welled up with tears, as she began to recall how they had gotten to this state...

* * *

Hours earlier...

Ruby ventured into the woods. A sense of grim purpose filled her. She had heard that Weiss had gone missing on a training exercise nearly a day ago; Ruby did not join due to an injury taken in training. The news still rung clear in her mind.

* * *

"What do you mean she's missing, Jaune?!" The silver-eyed girl pinned the blond male to the wall with a single hand.

"I-I told you, W-Weiss just...d-disappeared! I-I swear, I-I don't know anything more!" Jaune responded, panicking. Ruby stared at him, trying to see if he was telling the truth.

"Ruby!"

The scythe-wielder turned to see who had shouted it; Lie Ren, Jaune's teammate, Blake and Yang had all called her in unison. Ren nodded to the other two and ran over to see if his leader was fine, while the blonde brawler held her adoptive sister by the shoulders.

"Ruby, I know you're feeling bad-"

"I don't feel bad. I want to find Weiss." Ruby looked up at her, her voice filled with determination.

"You're still injured. Let the sc-"

"No, Yang! I'm going to find her, you understand?! You're not going to stop me!" With that, the girl pushed Yang away, rushing to grab Crescent Rose. Before Blake could react, the girl had left the infirmary. Yang dusted herself off, looking incredibly concerned.

"Blake-"  
"I'm on it." The black-haired girl rushed to find a teacher. Jaune looked at the door morosely.

"...you sure she'll be fine?"

"Who, Weiss or Ruby?"

"Both. It's been a day, and-"

"Don't say such things." Yang looked irritated. "They'll be fine. Right, Ren?"

The stoic gunfighter looked impassive. "I can't say. We can only hope for the best."

* * *

_Und auf die Wege hinterm Waldesrand_  
(A_nd upon the ways behind the edge of the forest)_

And so, after evading Nora, Blake, and even Cardin's desperate attempts to stop her from leaving Beacon, Ruby ventured into the Forest of Forever Fall to find Weiss. She knew the exercise had been deep in the woods- judging by how dinged up Ren was when he walked in- and all she had to do was find her comrade.

Weiss meant too much to Ruby to simply leave behind.

* * *

Weiss used to be a mystery to Ruby. Emphasis on _used_.

The heiress was very strange, she reflected. Outwardly, Weiss was abrasive, a bit rude- but she was getting better, kinder, every day. Even to Ruby, her best friend, she acted somewhat hostile.

Inwardly, however...

Ruby had seen that side of her, one morning, when she'd returned, a glass of milk and a plate of cookies in hand, and she'd encountered the pale-haired girl crying at the study desk.

"Weiss! Is everything alright?"  
At this, Weiss looked up and at Ruby. She immediately rubbed the tears away. "Y-Yes, everything i-is alright." Ruby shook her head, rushing to the desk and putting aside her snack.

"No, it isn't. You know that, and I've known that a while now."

"No, you don't, Ruby. You never-"

"I have. I've seen you cry, Weiss. Don't lie to me." Ruby looked accusingly at Weiss. It was true; the silver-eyed girl occasionally saw her crying at night, saw her run off in the middle of the day, but Weiss had never said anything, and acted like everything was fine.

"S-So? W-What w-would you know?" Weiss screeched at Ruby, who remained calm.

"Weiss...you know I'm here for you. Yang and Blake are, too. You could have talked to us."

"N-neither of you w-would have understood!" The pale-haired girl turned away.

"Understood what?"

"Ruby...

I think I...like you. More than just like- I think I love you."

And now she knew why Weiss acted so strange.

* * *

_Und der Wald er steht so schwarz und leer_  
_Weh mir, oh weh_  
_Und die Vögel singen nicht mehr_

_(And the forest it is so black and empty_  
_Woe is me, oh woe_  
_And the birds sing no more)_

The girl ran through the trees, her scythe-rifle filling the air with the sound of gunshots. Under the trees lay the corpses of many Beowolves, their attempts to hinder Ruby's movements rendered futile. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Weiss.

She needed to get to her. Quickly.

* * *

After that day, things changed.

Whatever had transpired that morning remained a secret to everyone save Weiss and Ruby, but from then on, both had been noticeably closer; the pair seemed inseperable, neither refused to go anywhere without the other. Yang and Blake had noticed, but refused to comment; it reminded them of their own relationship.

In public, the pair remained best of friends, just that they seemed closer; indeed, even Jaune and Pyrrha, by then a confirmed couple even commented upon it, much to Weiss' disdain and Ruby's embarrassment.

In private, however, they showed their love for each other, in ways big and small.

One night, Ruby returned from that day's training session, to see Weiss, smiling, sitting alongside two mugs of cocoa and cookies. The silver-eyed girl's eyes filled with delight.

"Oh. My. Gods. Where did you get the time to-"

"I have...skills, you dunce. I made them myself, to share with you." Weiss smiled proudly. Ruby hugged her tightly, kissing her lightly on the cheek.  
"You didn't have to, Weiss."

"I wanted to. Can't I show my girlfriend how much I love her?" The pale-haired girl hugged Ruby tightly.

Ruby giggled.

She didn't want this to end, ever. Neither did Weiss, really.

* * *

Across the treeline, Ruby leapt. Her heart was pounding, her finger was twitching upon the trigger of Crescent Rose.

Nothing would stop her from getting to Weiss. Nobody would.

* * *

_Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein_  
_Ohne dich_  
_Mit dir bin ich auch allein_  
_Ohne dich_

_(Without you I cannot be_  
_Without you_  
_With you I am alone too_  
_Without you)_

Within minutes, she found it; the clearing where Weiss was last seen. Indeed, Weiss was there.

The heiress was fending off the largest pack of Beowolves the scythe wielder had ever seen; glyphs and Dust were flying everywhere as Weiss desperately fended off the wolf Grimm.

"Weiss! I'm here!", Ruby shouted. She leapt in, Crescent Rose firing into the Grimm she could aim at.

* * *

"Surprise!"

Weiss took her hands off of Ruby's eyes. The younger girl's silver eyes filled with delight.

Before her was a brand new motorcycle, constructed specifically to carry two people, plus Crescent Rose. It was red- Ruby's favourite color- and black, with a rose insignia.

"I...got this, for you." The heiress pecked her on the cheek, blushing a bit.

"Buh...Weiss...this...this is incredible! You didn't have to get me this!" Ruby turned a vivid shade of pink. Weiss giggled.

"Nonsense, Ruby. It's your birthday, you dunce. Why wouldn't I get you something?"

"But...but this looks expensive!"

"It'll look good! And besides, you'll be getting your license soon, right? You can take it out for a spin!"

Ruby's only response to that was a kiss.

* * *

As she leapt in, Ruby mildly regretted not having a license. She could have used the motorcycle to drive in and find her faster; even her Semblance couldn't get her anywhere that fast.

Oh well. Regrets could come later.

Landing on the back of a Beowolf, smashing its backbone to pieces, Ruby stood in the middle of the pack, ready for battle.

"Get out of my way. I have a girlfriend to rescue!"

* * *

_Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden ohne dich_  
_Mit dir stehen die Sekunden_  
_Lohnen nicht_

_(Without you I count the hours without you_  
_With you the seconds stand still_  
_They aren't worth it)_

"Buuuut Weeeeiiiissss~ Are you sure you have to leeeeaaaavveeee me?" Ruby pouted. The scythe wielder lay in an infirmary bed, recuperating from an injury she'd sustained from training. Weiss sighed.

"Ruby, I'll be back. I promise."

"But I want you to stay with me!" The silver-eyed girl continued pouting.

"I promise, we'll spend all the time you want to with each other when I get back. Now, go to sleep. I'll see you." Weiss gave her a little peck on the forehead, walking out for the night. Ruby sighed.

"You'd better!" She smiled to herself and went to sleep for the night.

Little did she know she wouldn't.

* * *

Soon, the scythe-wielder had cleared a path through to Weiss, and hugged her tightly.

"Weiss, you didn't come back."

"Ruby, you dunce! Why'd you come for me?!", the heiress inquired, shocked.

"If nobody did, you'd be dead by now.

And the gods know what I would do if you died." Ruby was about to plant a kiss on her girlfriend's lips when she'd noticed a Beowolf behind her, about to strike.

"WEISS!"

The pale-haired girl turned, and-

* * *

_Auf den Ästen in den Gräben_  
_ist es nun still und ohne Leben_  
_Und das Atmen fällt mir ach so schwer_

_(On the branches in the ditches_  
_it's now silent and without life_  
_And breathing becomes oh so hard for me)_

Waiting patiently for Weiss to return was such a pain, Ruby thought.

The silver-eyed girl lay in the infirmary, watching terrible dramas on the viewscreen, waiting for teams RWBY and JNPR to return from their mission. Her mind wasn't on the horrible, cringeworthy show she was watching, though.

It was on Weiss.

Ruby fretted about her. What if she had been injured, hurt, or worse? Would she be back? Why couldn't she have just stayed by her side? It didn't help that Nora had told her (with her usual cheery grin) that they would be venturing into an area of the Forest of Forever Fall that was dangerous, to retrieve an artifact the school needed for something or other- Ozpin hadn't really been clear on what.

Whatever the case, Ruby just wanted to know if Weiss was alright.

* * *

Alongside a small brook, Ruby's legs gave out, carrying both Weiss and Crescent Rose; the girl was tired. Behind them was a dead Beowolf, its corpse slowly fading away.

Weiss was coughing up blood; her side was torn open with a large slash. The silver-eyed girl had to rest for a bit, and had ripped her own cloak to bandage the wound- to no avail.

"Weiss, you can handle this, right?" Ruby looked down at her. Weiss shakily nodded.

"A-anything, you d-dunce. I'm not going to d-die just yet."

"G-good...p-please, hold out. I-I'm g-going to t-try to get someone from Beacon, y-yeah?"

With that, Ruby pulled out a small device; an emergency beacon- and set it upon the ground next to her. The beacon immediately sent out a distress signal to Beacon, and, Ruby hoped, they would get here as soon as possible.

Weiss would pull through.

Ruby needed her to.

* * *

_Weh mir, oh weh_  
_Und die Vögel singen nicht mehr_

_(Woe is me, oh woe_  
_And the birds sing no more)_

The hours ticked by as Ruby waited desperately for help. She held Weiss in her arms tightly, and tried to keep Weiss as comfortable and alive as possible.

She knew, of course, help would be too late, and she didn't dare move further. Not with that many Grimm separating her and freedom.

This knowledge twisted her already breaking heart.

She wouldn't be able to save Weiss.

* * *

"Ruby..."

"Yes?"  
"Are they ever going to come?""I...don't know..."The silver-eyed girl looked down at her lover, eyes welling with tears.

"...it doesn't matter." The heiress smiled.

"You tried your best, Ruby."

"But...but I failed, Weiss. I couldn't save you!" Ruby shut her eyes tightly to hold a wave of tears back. Weiss merely extended a hand to her cheek.

"...you already saved me. The moment you said you loved me back, you saved me."

* * *

_Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein_  
_Ohne dich_  
_Mit dir bin ich auch allein_  
_Ohne dich_

_(Without you I cannot be_  
_Without you_  
_With you I am alone too_  
_Without you)_

Ruby held her dying lover tightly. "Weiss, you don't have to go. Please..."

"I...I'm sorry, Ruby. I'm afraid I can't..." Weiss sighed, like she was at peace with her fate.

"Dammit, Schnee, I don't want you to leave me!"

"I-I suppose...w-we can't all have what we want...c-can we, Ruby?" With that, the heiress pulled Ruby's face down for a passionate kiss. She knew it was her last, so she put everything she could into it. The silver-eyed girl held her there, giving as good as she got.

As they kissed, a shiver ran through both of their bodies, as they saw visions of the future that would have been, and now would never happen.

Slowly, Weiss pulled away, a serene smile on her pale face.

"Now...now I can go."

"Weiss, don't! Please!" Ruby clasped her hand tightly.

"I'm...so sorry, Ruby. I r-really am."

* * *

Ruby's anguished scream could be heard throughout the woods. But no birds were to fly away, nor Grimm to respond.

It was as if nothing else was in the Forest of Forever Fall that night.

* * *

_Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden ohne dich_  
_Mit dir stehen die Sekunden_  
_Lohnen nicht ohne dich_

_(Without you I count the hours without you_  
_With you the seconds stand still_  
_They aren't worth it without you)_

Slowly, after crying her eyes out, holding Weiss' dead body to hers, the silver eyed girl stood up morosely, her hood up.

She closed her lover's blank eyes, and with her calm smile, it seemed like she was sleeping.

Only this time, she wouldn't wake up.

No more would Weiss Schnee greet Ruby with a 'Good morning' and a mug of cocoa. No longer would she protect her in battle from a stray shot. No longer would Weiss tell her she loved her, and no longer would she, in the lonely nights, hold her and make her feel warm again.

Weiss was gone.

* * *

Life went on without Weiss.

Ruby went through the motions of life. Yet, as Yang noticed, it seemed as if when Weiss had died, she had taken a part of Ruby's heart with her. No longer did she go through life with the cheer and happiness she once was filled to bursting with.

There was only a somber girl, one who saw nothing in life anymore.

And once a year, during the anniversary of her death, Ruby would disappear into the Forest of Forever Fall, to make the dangerous trek to the middle of the forest, where upon a small cairn was dedicated to the heiress.

And she would spend the night crying, thinking of what could have been.

* * *

Perhaps, then it was right.

It was right that when Ruby had at last reached the end of her days, that Weiss, young as ever, had been the one to welcome Ruby into an eternity of bliss.

"Welcome home, Ruby.

I've missed you so much."

* * *

**A/N: I feel so bad. Oh well, now that I've gotten that over with, we can move on. The next chapter of Rebellious Heiresses is coming up soon, as will 'Reise Reise'. As always, until next time, folks!**


End file.
